Voice of An Angel
by FireLily12
Summary: Vanessa Golden is the lead singer in her band and the blood singer to Jasper Hale. When she falls for him she suddenly knows her life will never be the same again. Is she the next Bella? Rated M just in case. Although I doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

"Vampire." he looked in my eyes and hugged me.  
"You better not be the next Bella." he whispered and I laughed.  
- On My Own: Author Unknown

There were many things wrong with me. Perhaps I should share why. One: I'm mental, two: I'm stupid three: I'm in love with Jasper Hale. Out of all the guys at school I just had to fall for him, typical. He was beautiful and amazing. Just like my song described him. My friend, Izzy and I created a band with our friends Quinny and Joshua.

We got a gig at the bookstore down in Port Angeles so that's where we were, setting up. The mike was all messed up so the manager was getting it fixed. As we waited by one of the book stands I watched people come in and none go out and the other three were talking.

"Hey Nessa, you want us to perform Beautiful Soulless?" asked Quinny and I nodded.

"Come on V get pumped up, we're going on stage in two minutes." said Joshua and I rolled my eyes

"I'll get pumped up later guys. I promise, Performing pumps me." I said

"Now, presenting Demon Angels with their new hits." we climbed onto the stage as the manager was announcing this.

"Okay tonight we're gonna bless you with a new song. It was written by a friend of myself so I hope you like it. It's called Beautiful Soulless" I said as the guys and Izzy started playing.

Your eyes, there gold  
You skin it's cold  
And I have to tell you  
That I know what you are  
Your beautiful  
Your calming  
Your wild in my dreams  
Your funny in my heart  
My mind is telling me slow down  
But my heart is telling me go

After that line the door was again opened and in walked six gorgeous people.

Cause your beautiful  
And your soulless  
And I know your secret; baby  
Why ya crying  
You ask me why  
And I say  
Your beautiful and your soulless

"Okay guys we didn't give you the whole song as you can probably tell. But this is because the song is not finished." I said

"You can all gasp now." Joshua said into the mike.

"Thank you Dorkua." I said and the crowd laughed. "Okay this next song was written when I was in third grade."

*Play I love ya*

*Play It's All Just A Game.*

*Play Angel*

"Okay teens that's all for tonight." said the manager as he climbed on stage still clapping. "Next Saturday, Demon Angels will perform again with all new songs and hopefully the next part with that beautiful soulless ay Vanessa?" he turned to me.

"If your lucky." I said smirking.

As we walked out we heard many" that wax great" and "fantastic" 's. When we reached the door I stopped outside and the others went to wait in the car. Bella walked up to me.

"You were really good." she said and I smiled.

"Your song made it good." I said and she replied with a thanks and a blush. I laughed. The Cullens appeared behind Bella and I smiled at them. "Well I gotta go talk to you guys later. See ya vamps." I said to them. They stiffened a bit as I turned around.

"Vanessa don't you dare..." started Bella but before she could finish I did a back flip and landed on my feet. "Crazy kid." she muttered and I laughed.

"Bye." I opened the door to the back seat and climbed in. "How'd you get your lisence back Josh?" I asked him.

"Stole it." Quinny hit him on the head. "Okay I bribed them." I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the seat. Next to me Izzy's phone beeped and she answered it.

"Hey mum. Yeah we're on our way." said Izzy. Her mum said something else and Izzy laughed. "Yeah here she is." she took the phone and passed it to me. "It's your mum." she whispered I nodded and took it.

"Hey mum." I said. "Yup. Okay bye." I hung up and gave the phone back to Izzy. "Quinny your mummy says don't do anything stupid." I said in a teasing kind of way.

He looked at me with a murderous glare and reached back to hit my knee. It collided with my knee lightly. Izzy, Josh and I laughed.

• • •

"Where am I?" I said sitting up.

"Your in the hospital. Your friends car crashed after some crazy person jumped on the car." said someone and I looked at him. It was Dr. Cullen.

"Where are my friends?" I asked.

"Izabella Jaćier is next to you, Joshua Shiner and Quinny Sharp are in another room." He said.

"Can I see Izabella?" I asked and he nodded. I got up quickly and walked to the bed next to me. Izzy was lying there and as far as I could tell she was asleep. I sighed and turned around. "When can I go home?" I asked

"Well you had nothing broken and nothing was wrong so you can go home. None of your friends were hurt either." he said and I replied with a thank you.

A few minutes later I walked out of the hospital passing the rest of the Cullens sitting in the waiting room. I walked up to them. "Is Bella hurt again?" I asked and Edward nodded. "Tell her good luck." I said and waved goodbye then left.

Jasper's P.O.V.

"Strange girl that is." said Edward and Rosalie nodded.

That was her. That was my singer. Random, she was a voice singer and a blood singer.

"Defiantly." said Emmett and Alice looked at me. I was staring at the door, staring after Vanessa, my singer.

"That's her. That's my singer." I said and they stared at me.

"Bella two." with inhuman speed I grabbed a magazine and chucked it at Emmett's head which is dodged.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Go follow her Jasper. She's walking." said Edward and I did so. I found her within two minutes.

"Vanessa! Vanessa!" I yelled and she stopped, turning around. She signaled for me to hurry up and turned around and kept walking. I was next to her in human time.

"Hi Jasper." she said. I felt her nervous emotion. "Don't take this the wrong way or anything but why'd you follow me?"

"Me being more of a gentleman then Emmett," here she laughed, "I was going to walk you home. Unless you don't want me to." I said and she smiled up at me. It was so hard, knowing I might kill her any second, if she showed any sign of blood, blushing or anything else. I could hurt her now. Have it done and over with, kill her here and move with my family. What would be the problem with that? Emmett had killed his singers why couldn't I? But Edward hadn't killed Bella. Be strong like Edward, or weak like Emmett?

"It doesn't matter. This is my house right here." She said and I walked her up the driveway. When we got to the door she opened it and looked at me. "See you tomorrow." She said and smiled.

"Bye." I said

"Bye." She whispered and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"_The one person who he would want to kill the most….is also the person he would love more than his own existence. "_

Mind Over Matter: Chel88 (on . Check her out! She's got some really amazing stories!)

I rode over to Izzy's place the next morning, like I always did. She was over excited to hear that I had walked back home with Jasper Hale of all people in our small town. "So he offered to walk you home? Did he have that pained look on his face?" I hadn't answered any of her questions, seeing as I wasn't sure about some. I wasn't really looking at his face, more like his eyes. They were the same gold as his family's and as mine. His skin was pale like Bella's. He scared me but I was always entranced with what he and his family's next move was.

When Izzy and I entered school Quinny and Joshua joined us. "Got a new song V?" asked Josh and I nodded pulling three pieces of paper out of my backpack.

"Here, James told me to make a few changes but I wanted to know what you guys thought." James was my older brother. He was a senior this year and he was extremely big and annoying. He was on the Forks High School football team. He always made me and my friends come to his games. He always helped me with the songs I wrote and he supported me into going into the musical business.

"Hollywood Jerk." Said Quinn and I nodded.

"OMG! Vanessa this is amazing. 'The sun is shining on your skin, your eyes burn into mine, and I shed my finale tear, you lean forward and seem to kiss me but then I feel a burning sensation'." She quoted some of the lines of the song.

"Yeah that part is from a dream I had last night." I said.

"After Jasper walked you home." She whispered as we past the Cullens. I took her paper and hit her.

"No, after James threw food on the floor to Chapper." I said and she took the paper back. Chapper was my Labrador dog. A crazy one just like my brother.

"But the song basically describes him." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"It does not." I said and she looked up at me and turned the paper to me.

"Yeah it does." She said and I snatched the paper from her.

"Lemme see that. Pale skin, gold eyes, blond hair. Come on! Looks like I gotta write a new song guys." I said and they looked at me obviously stunned.

"You don't have to." Josh said. "Just change the lyrics. Blond hair to brown hair, gold eyes to green eyes, and charming smile to dashing courage. There done." He handed the paper to me and I rolled my eyes.

"That explains Quinn." I said and Izzy nodded.

"Yeah I thought to cause some drama you two could date. I can see the titles now. Best friends to endless lovers." Izzy and I looked at each other and each hit Josh on the arm.

"Shut up! I don't want a boyfriend Josh." I said. "I'll just write a new song. No big deal. I gotta go to class. Ya no, first period" I looked at Izzy and she looked at me like I was crazy. "Science. Oh would you hurry up." I said and grabbed Izzy's wrist as realization came over her.

•••

I sat next to Bella and Izzy during lunch. It was that time of the year. Girl's choice dance wasn't my favorite time of the school year. Boys separated to one side of the cafeteria while girls went to the other. Everyone except the Cullens separated. I looked over to them and saw Jasper look at me. I smiled and looked at Jessica Stanley across the table eyeing a few guys hopefully. Yeah, and they said boys were shy at asking someone to the dance.

I had already decided I wasn't going. I never went to these kinds of things. They creeped me out. Instead Izzy and I were going to see a movie. I still agreed to go looking for dresses with Jessica because Bella said yes but I could tell she was reluctant to go. Izzy said she couldn't go because she was babysitting the Dawson's twins for the whole day. I think she just didn't want to go because Jessica was going. She wasn't exactly a big fan of the gossip queen.

I left the cafeteria early also leaving school because I just kept wandering. I walked home and went inside. My brother had skipped today so he was home watching T.V.

"What's up squirt? Thought school ended at 3:00." He shouted as I walked up the stairs.

"I got bored!" I yelled and I heard him laugh as I closed my door.

I pulled out my music notebook and started jogging down more lyrics.

Keep strong

Your own your own

Never gonna be with someone

You're on your own

Cause there's nobody worth it to trust

Sweet little angel

Sweet little baby cry

Sweet little baby bird

Watch it fly away

Cause there's nothing to do

But sit and wait

While the cops come to stay

And drink coffee all day

Something is out there

Yearning to tell me their secret life

I stopped writing as I heard a knock on my window. I quickly got up from my bed and opened it. I stepped back as Quinny tumbled in. I rolled my eyes and helped him stand. "You're lucky my parents are out." I said and he smirked.

"Are you ready?" he asked me and moved over to sit on my bed.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"We're going to the movies. We've got Sara, Jessica, Mick, and Johnny already there. Izzy and Josh are in the car." He said and I looked at him.

"You want me to sneak out while my parents are out of town till next week?" He nodded as if it were nothing. "Okay but get out. Either the window or the door. I'll be out in five." I said. He got up and walked to the door. "Send Izzy in!" I yelled after him.

Two minutes later I heard someone rushing up the stairs. Izzy entered my room and I gasped. She was wearing a short skirt and a turtle neck t-shirt. "I'll pick out your outfit." She sighed and headed to my closet. Two minutes later I was in a skirt, with leggings and a black t-shirt. "Done now let's go." She said and pulled me downstairs. We got into the car and Josh drove on as soon as my door closed.

"What were you doing when Quinny jumped into your room?" asked Josh and I rolled my eyes.

"Writing new lyrics."

"A dream?" they all asked and I nodded. It was sometimes freaky that they knew so much about me. I wrote all my songs from dreams. They didn't care as long as we had a hit. We arrived at the movie theater and I got out of the car. I noticed a silver Volvo a few spaces down. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Check it out. The Cullens are here." Said Quinny and Izzy and I just looked at each other. The four of us walked into the movie theater and I spotted the Cullens right away. It was just Edward and Bella and Jasper and Emmett. Bella spotted us while Josh was getting the tickets. When we got out of line Bella walked up to us.

"Hey Nessa, Quinn, Izzy, Josh." She said and we replied with a 'hey' or 'hey Bella'.

"What's up?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Not much. What movie are you guys seeing?" she asked us.

"Silver Locket by L.J." said Quinny.

"Us to." Said Bella.

"Maybe we'll see you in there." Said Josh.

"Yeah." Said Bella and waved goodbye heading over to the Cullens.

"Let's find the others." Said Izzy and we headed into theater 5. I spotted them immediately. Sara's red hair wasn't often hard to find. We joined them and sat down as the Cullens entered and the movie started.

It lasted an hour and a half. It was very good about a girl falling for a vampire. When we walked out my cell phone buzzed. I answered it and recognized Bella's voice. 'Hey." She said

"Hey. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you…outside?" she asked as the four of us were outside.

"Yeah where are you?" I asked.

"Behind the theater." She said and I looked at my friends as I hung up.

"I'll be right back. Get into the car." I said and as soon as they were out of sight I walked behind the theater. "Bella?" I called and saw two people come into sight.

"Good job Jane. I think you have an extra power." He said and they rushed at me pinning me to the wall. The girl leaned forward to my neck and I realized it wasn't any use to struggle. They were vampires and I knew it. The girl bit my neck and I screamed but the man covered my mouth. "You'll be fine. I promise." He whispered and I fell to the ground in pain.

•••

Two Years Later

I was told to pretend I'd died. So I did. I was told to pretend I was related to them. So I did. I was now a vampire. Now I had blond hair, like my 'sister' Jane. Now I had the same gold eyes and pale skin. I looked different…I wasn't me. My 'father' Aro told me to go to school with Jane and act normal. So I did.

But I regretted it. I saw my old friends, mourning for me. The band was off. I saw the Cullens. More cut off than ever and Bella…never talking. Not even to Edward. I sat with Jane at our own table. We were cut off like the Cullens. She was supposedly a freshman. I was supposedly a junior. Same grade as Jasper and Alice. They didn't remember me. They didn't know I was here. Still with them. They thought I had died as a human. I looked over at them and they looked at me. I turned back around and Jane was looking at me.

"Which one?" she asked me and I looked down.

"I'll tell you later. They can hear us." I said and she nodded.

"Tell me more about the Volturi." I said and she smiled.

"The Volturi," she started. "Are the rulers over the vampires of the world." She looked at the Cullens and hissed. I turned around and saw them looking at us. After a glaring contest between Jane and Rosalie, Edward walked over to us. I stiffened as he sat down.

"Jane what are you doing here?" he asked her and she smirked.

"Not happy to see me dear Edward." I looked between them confused. "My sister, Niella here might have something to say."

"No…nothing Jane." I said and she smiled even wider. I could feel the stares from the Cullen family on my back.

"Do you have something to do with Vanessa gone missing?" he asked Jane.

"She's not missing. Niella would you show him your necklace." Said Jane and I nodded as Edward's eyes widened. I pulled out my necklace, an Indian tribe feather I always wore in my human life.

"You changed her." Declared Edward and he glared at Jane. "She was perfectly happy in her human life Jane."

"I was." I spoke up. "But I'm fine now.

"Why'd you keep her?" asked Edward.

"She has a power. Plus she's related to Alec and I. We had a brother. Eighteen years of age and he died with his wife, leaving his son. Aro figured it out and followed the line to her. It's only natural she becomes a vampire also. She could join her family. She never told anyone she was adopted." Said Jane as she poured out the information I was already trusted with.

"Meet me outside, after your next class. We need to talk." Said Edward and Jane nodded as Edward left. I looked after him as he sat with the others. Jasper was the only one that looked at us and he caught my eyes. I turned around quickly, human quickly. I looked at Jane who was standing up.

"Are you coming dear sister?" she asked me and I nodded following her out of the cafeteria and dumping our uneaten food. "So tell me. Which one of them is it?"

"Jasper Hale, in human life Jane." I said and she smiled as we left through the door of the school.


End file.
